Veterans Day
Veterans Day is a special half-hour episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary Grandpa and Martin Johanssen take Arnold and Gerald on a trip to D.C. to teach them that Veteran's Day is more than just a school-free day, and tell their war stories. Grandpa initially tells a typically over-the-top story involving his single-handedly defeating Hitler in a fistfight, but later proves himself to be a real WWII hero by having won the Battle of the Bulge with resourcefulness: he let a Nazi regiment believe he was carrying provisions, when he was in fact carrying spoiled cans of cham. The regiment fell ill with violent food poisoning, creating a breach in the enemy lines. He shows Arnold his monument, and finally proves he can tell an honest story. Gerald is disappointed to learn that his dad was only an office clerk during Vietnam and performed no heroic actions, something Mr. Johanssen is sad to overhear. However, while looking at the monuments in D.C, they run into private Miller: Mr. Johanssen had mentioned helping him out in the field, but it had been given no real importance. It turns out that Mr. Johhanssen's emergency first-aid saved Private Miller's life, and he's been waiting for twenty years to thank him for it. He introduces the Johansssens to his family, who seem to know the story well: his wife looks moved, and his son salutes Mr. Johanssen. Trivia *The armband of the Nazi soldiers is a sad face. This replaces the real Nazi armband of a swastika that had been used by Nazi Germany from 1933 until 1945, or Adolf Hitler's death, as it may cause some controversy, most especially in Germany§ 86a Verwenden von Kennzeichen verfassungswidriger Organisationen (German) (as well as in several other countries that implemented anti-Nazi laws, such as Austria and Poland) if they decided to use the real symbol. It is also important to note the swastika is not of German origin, as the swastika has many Asian variants. *The statue of Phil said "In the Honor of Private Steely Phil, he Single-Handedly won the Battle of The Bulge". *Phil delivered the Cham to Northern France, the difference between Cham and Spam being that Spam was made of ham while the Cham was combination of chicken and ham used for military for experimental purposes in 1944. *During the WWII flashback, Phil is seen holding an autographed photo of Austro-American starlet Hedy Lamarr while he is peeling potatoes. As seen in the episode "Big Caesar", Phil still has this autographed photo. *Phil and Martin were both Privates in the U.S. Army, but they are not promoted until the end of World War II and Vietnam War, respectively. *Lieutenant Major Goose can be seen on "New Teacher", but his rank is different: it's either Lt. Colonel or Major of the U.S. Army. On Veterans Day, his rank is a Drill Sergeant. *This is only episode of Hey Arnold! that Martin used inhaler to cure the asthma due to long trips. *The Germans are eating Cham in the evening during Phil's capture, The Cham can be spoiled easily due to change the weather. *The date of his battle is January 15, 1945. 10 days later, (January 25, 1945) the Battle of The Bulge ends with an Allied victory. *When Martin asked Phil "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", his saying is the same as Gerald's saying. *According to the episode "Arnold's Christmas", Mr. Hyunh was also in Vietnam at the time of the war. *This episode aired on November 6th, but Veteran's Day is on the 11th. *The standard infantry rifle issued to the majority of ground troops by the German Army in the Second World War was the Mauser k98, rather than the Machinepistole 40. Goofs *When Phil is telling on his heroism during his family is eating some pudding, He say "When I was on battlefield of Northern Europe". But the Battle of The Bulge took place in eastern Belgium and Luxembourg. *The weapon that Phil used was an M1A1 Carbine, but he couldn't use it when he was captured from the Germans. But when the soldiers salute Phil, you can see the weapon he was holding. *When Martin reloaded his rifle, he still had one round chambered. *Phil salutes multiple times with his left hand, when salutes are always supposed to be done with the right. Saluting with the left hand is extremely disrespectful. References Category:Martin Johanssen Category:Steely Phil Category:Arnold Category:Episodes